User talk:Joshualeverburg1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA V Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:ImagesCA6LVXUV.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kujopawz (Talk) 04:22, November 15, 2011 Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry but in order to be spotlighted through this page, wikis need to meet our spotlight criteria, including at least 200 non-stub content pages. You two have made a great start on the wiki -- I hope you will ask again for a spotlight when you have built it up a bit more and can meet all the spotlight criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 04:48, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Content Attribution Issues Hello, It has come to our attention that several articles on this wiki incorporate content from gta.wikia.com, even though some of them have been altered slightly. Reusing material is acceptable under the CC-BY-SA license as long as you provide proper attribution on every article and link back to the original wiki. There's an example of how to provide proper attribution in our Terms of Use here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing#Using_Wikia_content, but at a minimum you will want to include at least one of the following: 1. A link to or URL of the original article 2. A link to or URL of a stable copy of the article 3. A list of all the contributing authors Providing attribution is the easiest option, but you must either do so or remove the content taken from the GTA Wiki. Best, --semanticdrifter http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:04, August 1, 2012 (UTC) '!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATTENTION KUJOPAWZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I have, I belive, been blocked by a member of wikia staff for a variety of things that are compleatly FALSE. I don't know if you blocked me as well but if you are able to, I need you to unblock me so I can at least edit your talk page and tell you whats going on. PLEASE GET BACK TO ME ON MY TALK PAGE OR BY EMAIL AS I HAVE ALREADY CONTACTED WIKIA ABOUT THIS HUGE MISTAKE AND IT WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF. email- joshualeverburg1@aol.com '-joshualeverburg1' I tried to email you but it didn't go through. If you could please explain what has been going on. I am aware of your block on all of the wikis. Could you please explain how that information migrated from one site to mine? Kujopawz 23:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Reply' I am right now in contact with wikia and should here back from by this time next week on the matter. This whole thing has been an orchastrated attack by the staff on the gta wiki to try and get this wiki removed from wikia. The whole thing is a discrace on what has happened and If all goes well I;ll be back editing here by this time next week. I hope I've cleared up a little of this for you. please write back to me so I know you read this. Thankyou Joshualeverburg1 20:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I will be following to see how it goes. Kujopawz 01:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) They are right now working on getting me unblocked and hopefully I'll be back here in a couple of days. ' 'Joshualeverburg1 22:51, August 23, 2012 (UTC)